


Treasure

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Assorted Songfics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, chat is adorkable, chat is also pretty sassy, high school dance, not in relation to anything else ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Chat serenades Ladybug on the roof of their school during Chat/Adrien's first high school dance.All rights to the song and show go to respective creators.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Adrien's first high school dance...I got this idea because I went to my first high school dance just a couple weeks ago and have been dying to write something related to it for so long. It's kind of hard though bc the night was just a giant blur and I can't really think of how I'd make a story out of just dancing. I tried though....please enjoy!!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRSjF6W6WHY> Again, here's an audio in case you need it!

 

Chat Noir deftly flipped around, scaling the wall of the school to get up to the roof. A prone figure sat, eyes to the moon.

It was where he and Ladybug had planned to meet that night.

It was his first high school dance-he’d finally been able to convince his father to go. He was ecstatic when he told Ladybug.

“How about we meet on the roof of Dupont? It’s kind of where I’ll be that night, and then you can tell me all about it!” She’d said. He ran home that night, a grin burned into his face as he fell asleep.

The dance had been more than he’d dreamed. It was perfection-everyone was dancing, jumping around and having fun. The energy on the dance floor was something that was tangible. The lights and noise and pounding of the speakers reverberated through his body and he’d closed his eyes, wanting to savor the moment forever.

But a slow song had started up, and an arm snaked around his waist. It was like his fourteenth birthday all over again. Adrien leaned back, escaping Chloe’s grasp before it could go too far.

“I’m sorry Chloe, but I’m kind of tired. I’m going to go to the bathroom now.” He tripped trying to get away, and she stood, jaw dangling at his rejection.

“Good evening, My Lady,” Chat greeted with a bow, though she couldn’t see him. The roof of the school was pulsing with the music, and he could hear it pretty clearly through the open windows.

“Chat!” She said, standing and turning to face him. “Are you having fun?” A grin split his face as he reached for her hands. He clutched them together and tried as hard as he could to not bounce on his toes. Chat was practically expelling energy.

“ _Yes!!_ I just...I’m so happy! I have no words.” Realizing that he was standing pretty close to her, he released Ladybug’s hands and took a step back and took a breath. “I feel...satisfied.” Ladybug gave him a cheeky smile and flicked his bell.

“Oh kitty. Your mind is going to blow when you go on your first date.” Chat’s eyebrows went up.

“Have you been on a date?” He asked, and she looked at him, slightly panicked.

“Uh, well-”

The mood of the dance below them suddenly shifted, and a collective whoop was heard from the students. It was one of the hits from America, one that almost everyone knew.

 _Gimme your, gimme your, gimme your attention baby._ Chat grinned at Ladybug.

“Will you dance with me?” She tilted her head back and laughed.

“No thanks. I’m not one to dance. I’m such a clutz.”

Chat shrugged.

“You’re wonderful, flawless, ooh you a sexy lady,” he sang, and Ladybug smacked him on the shoulder.

“Ugh, stop it Chat.” He shrugged again, grinning.

“I know that you don’t know it but you’re fine, so fine. Fine, so fine!” Ladybug rolled her eyes and joined in.

“Oh, woah!”

“Oh girl I’m gonna show you when you’re mine, oh mine. Mine, oh mine!”

“Treasure!” They both sang, and Ladybug giggled, a hand over her mouth, but Chat kept going.

“That is what you are.” She put her hands on her hips, shaking her head as he busted a dance move.

“Honey, you’re my golden star.” He reached his hands out, emphasizing the lyrics. Was it because it was night, or was her face getting darker?

“You know you can make my wish come true.” He strutted in a circle around her, one hand on his hip, one hand in the air. Ladybug was full out laughing now, doubling over in the middle.

“If you let me treasure you.” He was walking behind her now, and slid an arm around her shoulders. “If you let me treasure you, oh, oh!” Her gaze flickered up at him and he jumped back before she could smack him again. He laughed, a little breathless, and practically bubbling from the inside out.

“Chat are you serenading me?” Chat pinched his lips together, trying to stop grinning like...well, like a Cheshire Cat.

“No Bugaboo. I’m simply trying to get you in the mood to dance. A girl like you should never look so blue.” He sang along to the song, and Ladybug threw her hands into the air.

“I give up.” She said, and Chat laughed again. He reached out and wrapped a hand around her waist, and she didn’t resist. She looked into his eyes and grinned. Her face was a beacon of light, and Chat was dizzy.

“I’m glad you’re having fun tonight,” she said, leaning a head on his shoulder.

They were quiet as the song pulsed below them, the school screaming along with it.

“Kitty?”

“Ladybug.”

“I’d like to be your treasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments and lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
